


Now that's a Workout

by Lunarwolf7



Category: Code Geass, Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Foot Fetish, M/M, Oral Sex, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolf7/pseuds/Lunarwolf7
Summary: This was an adaptation I made from an rp I was in half a decade ago.  Please forgive any spelling errors you might still find here.Suzaku/Takeru are a weird couple I know, but it just sort of clicked to use two of my fav adorable boys in their early college years like this.





	Now that's a Workout

TK was waiting around for his older friend, He had asked his friend to help him out with something, although he hadn’t said what. He just said he wanted to try something out with him. He was cleaning the house making sure that everything was in place and prepared for his friend, he wanted everything to go well and he didn’t want to give his Senpai, his crush, a chance to say no to this.

Suzaku Kururugi pushed up his sunglasses, his bag swung over his shoulder he checked the address for the apartment complex and smiled. He hadn’t been to Takeru’s house for almost a year with his part time job and advances courses he barely found time. He reached the third floor and found apartment 32, knocking lightly. “Takeru? You home?”

TK answered the door very abruptly, seeing his older friend there. “Hey Suzaku!” He said with a smile. He loved seeing his friend in the summer, as he always looked good in his summer clothes. Suzaku was muscled, not heavily so, but you could see quite a bit of definition under the fitted shirt. He realized he was letting himself already get entranced by his older friend. “Ah, H-How are you?”

Suzaku removed his glasses as he walked in. "You know me, can’t complain.“ He ruffled the blonde’s hair before walking inside. He managed to remove his shoes without too much trouble, his black and purple socks hitting the floor softly. "I finished some work at the gym before I got here so I’m a little stiff, what did you wanna talk about?” He set down his bag by the end of the TK’s couch and put his glasses in it before sitting down. "Whew feels nice to get off my feet.“

"Ah, well we can talk about that later if you’ve been working out, relax for now, can I get you anything?” TK said, following his older friend through the house. TK was home alone, and his mother wasn’t going to be back for at least a week, so he wasn’t in any real hurry to get his deed done.

Suzaku thought about it and smiled. "Maybe, I could go for some ice tea if you have any.“ His eyes were half lidded. His tight black shirt and tan pants were stretched as he moved his muscles about. "Man, that’s the last time I do that many runs through the full course.” He groaned.

“Ha-ha, coming right up” TK walked through to the kitchen and pulled out a pitcher of iced tea. He poured his older friend a glass, adding a spoon full of sweetener. He figured while he was through here he’d get them some snacks. The blonde pulled out a bag of potato chips for them to share and pored them into a bowl. “Ok, sorry I took so long” He said, smiling as he walked back through

Suzaku wasn’t sure when he had gotten so sleepy, but as Takeru was working in the kitchen in that short time…he felt himself slipping out of consciousness. "Take…ru..mm.“ He let his head fall limply to the side, his arms both loosely draped to either side as well. His chest rose and fell as he dropped into a much needed sleep, after all working so much and then a workout at the gym would do that to anyone.

When TK’s eyes finally focused themselves he realized what had happened in his absence, he lived in an apartment so moving his friend over to his bedroom was an option, but it would require waking Suzaku up, and he was so adorable while asleep. TK allowed himself a minute to stare at his crush outside of consciousness and then lightly shook his friend a little, has to wake him up to help him into bed, and half as an excuse to feel his well-defined muscles. "Hey, you fell asleep, there’s no way you’re getting home at the moment, so use my bed, k?” TK said with a smile, beginning to try and help his senpai up.

If Suzaku was known among his friends for anything it was his sleeping. Through the shaking all TK managed to do was move a seemingly dead body. Suzaku made a couple odd grumbling noises but other than the twitching of an eyelid nothing really changed.

TK stopped to think, His friend was asleep and it would be unfair just to leave him out here like this. An idea sprung to mind. An idea that would assist in TK’s plans for later, as it would confirm something that TK desperately wanted to know. TK reached under the limp arm and placed a hand in Suzaku’s pits, and began wriggling his fingers about, tickling the soft flesh through the thin top.

Suzaku didn’t move at first, his reactions dulled by dreamland. However after a few moments a smile seemed to creep onto his sleeping face and he began releasing small bubbly noises that could only be giggles.

TK grinned, what he was seeing was simply adorable, he began doing the same for the other pit, completely entranced by the older boy’s muscles and now very obviously sensitive body. His mind wandered and he couldn’t help but wonder how sensitive Suzaku’s feet were. “Wakey wakey Senpai” TK said with a grin.

Suzaku’s stomach spasmed as his dreams quickly became something of a reality. He dreamed of a similar scenario only Takeru was his ticklish victim. He had always found the blonde attractive but wasn’t sure if the feelings were returned. In reality however he still slept soundly as his muscles twitched and his eyelids flared up occasionally.

TK became aware that his efforts weren’t working, but he was having fun none the less, so he decided to continue his tickling assault. He let once hand trace down the body of the dark skinned boy and began letting it tickle the bellybutton still with the older boys shirt on. The more TK saw the spasms the older boy gave out though, the more he simply wanted to remove the shirt and see just how ticklish Suzaku really was.

Suzaku’s body jolted for a small moment causing him to begin sliding down. This kind of sleep really wasn’t very safe but the Japanese teen didn’t exactly have many enemies. His body weight hit the couch with a small fluff, his giggles muffled by the couch cushion.

TK’s mind eventually lost to his desires. He stopped the tickling for a second and lifted Suzaku’s legs onto the couch, laying him down flat onto it. TK climbed up onto his friend pinning him down. Now TK could have his way with his ticklish senpai. TK took another dive and slid up the tight fitted shirt and began tickling across his friend’s abs.

Suzaku’s well defined body began shivering as his giggles continued to pour forth, occasionally his mouth would open a bit and audible noise could be heard. "mhmhm hmhheheheheh" His head turned a bit in his sleep and pressed up against the couch once more.

TK was curious so he let his hands dive into the smooth underarm area of his friend, now working the bare flesh that had him so entranced earlier on. TK found himself getting more and more curious about other parts of his friend, he started thinking of the boy’s feet and found his mouth on the edge of watering. He knew where he would target next.

Suzaku giggled louder as his body moved more. His arms began moving lightly but it only opened him up more. “hihihihih T-Takeru.” Said the brunette in his sleep, he dreamed of his friend’s ticklish torment and his own satisfaction.

TK began tickling more and more, picking up speed, He was gaining more confidence in the situation. He heard Suzaku mumble his name in his sleep, TK hoped that meant he had been given the green light to be doing this, and he took it as such, letting one hand move to the chest, beginning to tickle the outer ring of his friends nipple with one finger, as the other hand once again made a dive for the bellybutton.

Suzaku’s nipples were growing harder by the second, his belly shook a bit as his laughter died down and grew back up from time to time. His legs began shifting as his tousled hair shook to the side again as his head tossed once more. His fingers were twitching and gripping air.

TK found himself giggling to himself, the more of a reaction he could get out of Suzaku the better. He started tickling the other nipple as the other hand moved from the bellybutton and started working the brunet’s hips. TK loved being in this position, and started thinking of all the best situations of what could happen when Suzaku woke up, which he hoped would be soon.

Suzaku’s eyelids were twitching rather rapidly, as his nipples were stimulated and his body tickled his dream was beginning to change. Outside his mind his pants were beginning to form around his growing need as his hands and feet began moving slightly. “hmhm..ehehe..mmmm.”

Finally the blonde turned around, and decided to test the waters on his friend’s feet. He let his fingers scratch up his senpai’s soles, feeling the soft flesh through his thin ankle socks. TK found himself drooling, wanting to get in at them at any second.

Suzaku finally seemed to show signs of waking. His eyelids slowly began opening, though he was still too drowsy to take in what was going on. He only knew that he was giggling and laying down. "hehe..ihih…ah..“

TK leaned in and sniffed his friends feet, he scent was captivating, He began using all of his fingers to scratch all over his friends feet, tickling every inch, testing the waters to see which parts got the biggest reaction, wishing that his friend would wake up soon and explode into a huge fit of giggles.

Suzaku’s eyes finally fluttered open, the constant stimulation of his nervous system finally waking him. "HMhmhhehe whaha whoah whohahahah Whahat the hehell?” He pulled his feet away and began backing up, giggling. "Tehehekay…what was that for?“ He still had the smile, but now his hair was tussled and his shirt partway still off his body, his abs showing clear as day.

TK turned a bright shade of red. The reality of the situation hitting him. "Well you wouldn’t wake up and I was just and….” Takeru didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t come up with an excuse to explain what he was doing. If he hadn’t taken off the shirt he could just have said that he wanted to wake his friend up, but the shirt was up, and he was clearly leaning in and sniffing the Brunettes toes when he was caught.

“If you wanted a tickle fight…” Suzaku had an evil shine in his eye, getting up onto his knees and smiling a toothy grin. "You should have asked!“ He dove down and began right away tickling anywhere on the blond’s stomach he could reach. For someone who had just gotten up his strength was impressive, the gym wasn’t just for show clearly.

TK, was taken by surprise, not expecting this reaction, he fell back hitting the couch with a thud. He had the older teen on top of him, tickling him like he had never been tickled before "SUZHAHAHAKHU HAHAHEHAHA WHYHYAHAAH” The surprise just seemed to amplify his sensitivity, causing him to wriggle about and tear up with laughter slightly.

“Hahaha what you think you can tickle me in my sleep and get away with it for free?” His hands wiggled now closer to the hem of Takeru’s shirt. The blonde clearly wasn’t ready for his hands to slide up into his shirt and begin focusing around his pale sensitive bellybutton.

TK gulped in the laughter as he felt the hands get ever closer to his bare flesh “NAHHAHAH I’M SHSHORRY AHHEHAHAHAH” TK began laughing more and more, he was considerably more sensitive than even the thought. He continued to wriggle about lightly, trying to escape his captors grasp.

Suzaku laughed a bit, “No need to apologize, I think tickling is fun. Especially when the laugh is as nice as yours.“ He blushed just the smallest shade as his hands dove up into his friend’s armpits. "Maybe I’ll even let you finish what you were doing to my feet just a bit ago if you promise to return the favor.”

The blonde took in a sharp intake of air, he wanted to respond, he really did, but he hadn’t actually been tickled on this level before and he was quickly being driven over the edge. He simply nodded as his eyes slammed shut, His laughter echoing through the small apartment. He loved the feeling of the older boy’s larger hands on his body though, and would’ve been lying if he said he wasn’t getting a little excited.

Suzaku relented his assault, letting his large and warm hands stroke and feel down the boy’s pale chest. "You know…Takeru, I’ve always thought you were adorable. Your laugh is no exception.“ He smiled down at the blushing panting blonde, a hint of lust in his voice but he had it under control…he hoped.

"I…I like you too Suzaku” TK said, turning his face to avoid eye contact. He couldn’t believe what he had just admitted. However since the very moment Suzaku had entered his house, he had been unable to control his feelings of lust over the older boy’s body. His well-defined muscles, his perfect, his ticklish body, just everything about him drove TK wild.

Suzaku’s fingers began lightly tickling his waist again. "So Takeru, tell me. You wanna tickle me when I’m awake?“ The tall, tan and handsome teen winked at his fellow before sitting upright, his shirt still halfway up his torso.

TK gulped, the older boys words seem to echo into his words and travel around his body, stimulating his every possible feeling of lust on its way around before resting in the pit of his stomach. "Yheehah” TK said, now looking up at his older friend.

“Alrighty then…got anywhere a bit more comfortable?” He stood up and fixed his shirt and hair. He reached down with a smile and took a few swigs of the tea Takeru had gotten for him.

“Well…There’s my bedroom” TK said remembering what he had setup earlier. Everything had panned out in a good way for him. He wanted to get his Senpai into his room, he wanted to tickle him, he wanted Suzaku to show affection for him and all of that had happened. He started showing the older boy to his room, all the things for the plan were set in place, but still hidden well.

Suzaku followed the blonde and sat down on the bed. Noticing a glint in TK’s eye he stood up again and approached him. "What’s with that look Tk…You’ve got something planned haven’t you?“ He moved a bit closer, a good several inches taller than his underclassman.

TK gulped, he could feel his senpai’s body heat radiating off of him he had gotten so close. "N-No no” TK said trying to smile through it. “There are just things I was making sure were Hidden, you know, embarrassing things”. TK wasn’t usually all that great at excuses, and he knew that this time was no exception, but he was hoping that his crush would take pity on him.

“Hehehe, What kind of…things?” Suzaku wasn’t always the best flirt, but in this situation with Takeru being so easily flustered he couldn’t help himself from reaching out with wiggling hands. It was just a bit of a scare tactic but the blush on Takeru’s face was priceless.

TK turned a shade of red so deep that steam could have burst from him in a cloud at any given moment. TK saw the hand and panicked. He figured if he showed just one thing of the plan and not to mention it was involved would be good enough. “Ah W-Well…there’s This” TK said, scrambling to his bed in a flustered state, reaching under it and pulling out what looked like a Flesh jack. He realized what he had just showed his upperclassman and gulped.

It was Suzaku’s turn to blush. He hadn’t expected this, maybe some handcuffs or tickling tools. But clearly his little friend was more experienced than he let on. "Oh, I see. Looks like I fail as a senpai.“ He walked over, "I had no idea you even knew about those kind of, um…items.” He looked to the ceiling with a halfhearted smirk.

“Well I’ve…never actually used it” TK said, signaling to the plastic wrapping that still covered it. He regretted showing his Senpai, he regretted it. He wished he had just shown the restraints with handcuffs attached already fastened to the bottom of the bed. At least that way he wouldn’t be revealing anything new, Suzaku already knew that TK wanted to tickle him after all.

“Well um, alright if you wanna tickle me I’d better get comfortable then.” Suzaku reached under the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and off. His sculpted body now out and in the open, it was no wonder he had to deny love proposals at least once a week. The brunette laid down on the bed and put his hands behind his head.

TK took the opportunity where his senpai wasn’t looking and restrained the feet together at the end of the bed. “There was also these, Senpai” TK said with a now devilish grin, as if he intentionally played the innocent card to spring this surprise on his senpai. He then revealed another pair of restraints at the top of the bed, quickly fastening them so Suzaku’s body was in a Y position. TK climbed up onto the Brunettes waist and looked down, still grinning innocently. “You ready senpai?”

Suzaku’s moment of rest was clearly put to good use by Tk. "Oh man, I should have known. You clever little…don’t think I won’t remember this when it’s my turn.“ He pulled lightly at his bonds, they were strong…good. "Alright go ahead then, let me have it!” He kept up his cheeky grin even though his body prepared for the worst.

“A-Ah…uhuh” TK was surprised about how relaxed his senpai seemed, and although he feared what would happen in the near future, right now he got to have his way with his senpai’s impressive body and that’s more than he could ask for, regardless of the price it came at. TK began by tickling the abs with one hand, moving ever closer to the belly button, while the other dove straight into an armpit.

“HMhmhhheehahhaha AHAHAHAHA Youhuhu really like my stohomahahach!” Suzaku was still mostly composed, for someone being tickled at least. His armpit was no less sensitive than his navel of course and the combined assault was sending him into ticklish hysterics rather quickly.

“Hehe, It’s so well defined, I kind of want one like it” TK said, wiggling a finger inside of the older males bellybutton, as the other hand continued working away at his armpit, stimulating every ticklish nerve from the off. TK had an idea, and he knew that his senpai couldn’t refuse because of the situation he was in, and TK was willing to take full advantage of that while he could. He leaned in, continuing the assault with his hands, and began tickling the outer ring of Suzaku’s nipple with his tongue.

“Hehehaha AHAHAAHA GEHET your finger hooho out of there!” Suzaku twisted around and giggled. He wasn’t prepared for his nipples to come under attack so soon, as he let out a squeak. "EEH…Hehehehahah oh come ahahaonhaha trihiple threat!“ Three places at once was a bit much even for Suzaku, he closed his eyes tight and attempted to shuffle away from the blonde’s fingers in vain.

"What Senpai? I couldn’t understand you” TK said, his grin growing ever more and more before he went back to assaulting the nipple with his tongue. He knew he would regret the mocking later, but he figured if Suzaku could drive him over the edge, he would do it to the maximum regardless of what TK did. TK continued to tickle the belly and nipple as he let his other hand travel down the dark skin of the older boy and begin tweaking and playing with his hips.

Suzaku’s hips bucked up as he felt the squeezing. He always had skinny hips growing up and for some reason that seemed to make them a target for grownups who had wanted to see him smile. "AHAHAHAHA OHOH PEHEHE PLEHEHASEHAHAH!“ He struggled even more as his abdomen jiggled around from all his chuckling.

TK instantly moved his hand that was tickling the bellybutton over to the other hip and began working that one straight away. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of it sooner, you could practically feel how sensitive they were. TK was enjoying himself, he was enjoying seeing his Senpai turn to mush in his hands right before him. As he continued working the Hips, TK then moved over and began working the other nipple with his tongue, now occasionally sucking on it for a few seconds.

Suzaku let out another squeak, this time followed by a moan. "HHEHEHAHA AH! AHHHAHAHAHAHA!” He pulled against his legs and arms as his back arched. He managed to wriggle his hips a bit but that wasn’t really helping him out in this situation.

TK began to get a lot more curious, so he moved his hands down and began tickling both sides of the older male’s waist. He took a moment to notice the difference in color between the now very pink nipples and the tanned skin of his senpai. He began to realize that his Senpai’s laugh was actually making him very excited, and he wanted to hear more of it.

Upon both sides being assaulted at once Suzaku’s hips bucked upwards. "AHAHAHAHAH!“ His laughter was raising in pitch slowly the more his nerves were tested. His nipples had once again hardened and formed two rosy peaks on his chest. Of course he couldn’t see what was going on, his eyes were busy being closed as a couple of tears were dropping down.

The blonde had finally worked every area on the torso and it was finally time for him to give into his temptations. He turned around so he was sitting on Suzaku’s legs facing the very well-shaped feet. He began to stroke them, feeling the thin layer of cotton protecting the sensitive flesh, before he began he assault on them. "You…have really nice feet senpai” TK said, not looking back at Suzaku.

“Hehehahahaha thahank youhuhahaha you like em?” Suzaku managed a simple question as he dissolved back into his hysteria. His toes curled in his socks as his torso got a break. Though despite the freedom he now had on his upper body, his feet were definitely the most sensitive of places for Takeru’s fingers to be.

“Y-Yeah” TK said, going back to simply rubbing them, before he pulled off the form fitting socks. He exposed the feet into the open air and they were a sight to behold. TK felt something ping on the inside of him, and his body started moving and operating itself. He found himself leaning in, sniffing the feet, inhaling their scent deeply, the scent was strong from the older boys work out, but that just seemed to turn on TK even more. His hands began to tickle the souls again, meanwhile something inside of him made him move to start ravishing the big toe of the brunet’s left foot, sucking it hard, licking it, beginning to worship these feet at the same time as the tickle attack.

Suzaku shuddered and wiggled his toes in the open air. He could almost feel heat beginning to spread through his body at Takeru’s stare, and when the blonde rekindled his ticklish assault Suzaku couldn’t help but let a fresh scream be torn from his throat. "AAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHA OH GAAHAHD AHHHAHAH!“ Despite the massive urge to tug as hard as he could, the bit of pleasure he was receiving on his toe kept him holding his feet and toes as still as he could.

TK began sucking each of the toes one by one, he didn’t know why he felt the need to do this, but the feet had him entranced and the more he seemed to suck on the toes, the better he felt and the more the feeling in the pit of his stomach seemed to amplify. He continued wiggling his fingers all over the older boy’s very sensitive feet, looking for the one spot that would give out the biggest reaction.

Suzaku twisted and turned about, shrieking from time to time. His toes had long lost control and were wiggling and scrunching as his legs twitched wildly. "HIHHIHAahahahhaa AGAAHAHAH! NAHATHAHAHT!” Suzaku gave a particularly loud shout as the blonde’s fingers danced roughly just below the ball of his foot near his arches.

The blonde began willing his toes in Suzaku’s newly found sweet spot, while still letting his outer fingers explode where they could reach. He then started licking and ravishing between the toes after he had sucked on every single one. He made sure to tickle with his tongue as much as possible. Suzaku’s feet tasted a lot like how they smelled, which was driving TK wild, which soon began to show very obviously.

Suzaku was bouncing his rear on the bed. Thankful that TK had nobody else there or this situation would have been difficult to explain; as well as the situation on his pelvis. He looked down and blushed, his large erection was already fully aroused just from this; the outline clear as day.

TK brought the tickling to a halt and turned around to check on his senpai, his eyes instantly meeting the clear view of his older friend’s member. “Uhm…Senpai…” TK didn’t know what to say, but his own member seemed to be getting harder just by the sight of his older friends impressive size.

“T-takeru I…um, heh.” He blushed but didn’t look away. He hadn’t really expected the visit to progress much further than this, but seeing as he was the one tied up he wondered what Takeru had in store for him. "It’s uh…your move.“ He relaxed his body showing he was comfortable and accepting of the situation.

Once again TK felt the ping inside himself, this time it seemed to Ping in canon through his whole body, making his limbs move on their own. He found himself getting closer to the man’s member, unbuttoning his pants, and pulling it out into the warm air. TK’s eyes were set on it. It was his first time doing something of this level, but he couldn’t stop himself. He blew on the slit of the cock while still pushing down the underwear. Then as soon as he could, he held it tight and started pumping.

Suzaku let out a loud groan, his hands balled into fists. "Takeru, you don’t have to….agh.” The brunette closed his eyes once more, this time though it was in ecstasy. His toes curled as the blond worked his cock up and down, a small bead of liquid appeared from his head as his breathing began to quicken.

“I…I want to” TK said, as if some form of trance. He continued to pump the hard cock, picking up in speed and strength, his eyes and mind firmly set on the ultimate goal. He leaned in and began ravishing the head with his tongue, but not taking it fully into his mouth just yet. He tasted the precum, it was salty, yet sweet at the same time, TK’s mind just wandered back to tasting his senpai’s feet, which just drove him wild and caused him to pump faster and finally take the head into his mouth.

Suzaku’s head dug into the pillow beneath it. "Gaaahh…oooh.“ He groaned aloud as his hips began rocking with Takeru’s hand, his mouth was warm and moist and felt so incredible to the brunette. "Oh god…Takeru, it feels good.”

TK took a plunge, and in less than a second had the whole member in his mouth and began to suck and work it hard, he let his hands roam back up to the older boys nipples and allowed them to start working on re-hardening them. While he used his own feet to brush against the other b.

The tanned youth was losing his mind very fast. The stimulation in so many areas was driving him to the edge and beyond. "T-takeru! Ah AH I’m going to…cum soon!“ His dick was ready to burst, precum flowed almost freely as he pulsed inside of his kouhai’s mouth. His toes clenched as he gritted his teeth in an attempt to hold it off.

TK began sucking with greater force and speed, as if beckoning the orgasm into his mouth. He tweaked and tickled the nipples, and played with the feet, trying to drive his older friend into overdrive as fast as possible. He let out a giggle a little once when Suzaku’s foot brushed against the sole of his own, but the giggle just sent vibrations down the already pulsing, ready to burst member.

Suzaku’s cock released hot semen, shooting it down the blonde’s throat. His hips jolted with each round released. "AHAAHH…AH..Gnh..mmph.” His moans sounded oddly feminine, but he didn’t care at this point.  
TK swallowed the man’s semen, not knowing what else to do with it. He followed by unlocking the restraints and trying to figure out a way to explain himself. “Senpai I um…well the thing is….”

Suzaku took this chance and immediately grabbed TK, kissing him forcefully. His eyes stayed closed as he moaned into the kiss before backing off. "Thank you Takeru, now I’d like to return the favor if I could.“ He winked, his natural smile returning.

TK found his eyes closing in the kiss. His senpai’s lips were soft and very, very kissable. "Uhm…sure” TK said waiting for further instructions from Suzaku.

Suzaku closed his pants up before shifting their positions and laying Takeru down where he was. It was probably a bit sweaty, but so was the blonde. He strapped in the boy’s wrists to the same bonds he himself had been in before. "Comfy?“ Not waiting for an answer he turned and flexed his back muscles as he locked Takeru’s feet together, he took a second to sniff the tip of the socks.

TK curled in his toes as he felt the brunette get close to his feet. He had never actually be strapped up like this himself before and had no idea what to expect. He flexed his wrists and tried moving them to feel how tight everything was. These bonds were made for Suzaku’s height, so they were stretching slightly to fit TK, and as a result TK was strapped down good, with pretty much no movement in his limbs.

Suzaku took a second and tickled the socked toes in front of him before making a decision. "I think I’ll actually start down here.” He began scratching his long fingers around the boy’s heels near the edge of his green socks.

TK was not expecting that decision, let alone that response. “NO PEHELASE AHAHAHA” TK wiggled his toes and curled them in and out, since that was pretty much the only movement his body would give him at that moment in time. TK was very sensitive, a lot more so than anyone he had ever met, and although no one had tickled him like this before, he knew he was just by when people’s hands would accidentally brush against him, it would cause him to flinch, so feeling an intentional tickling sensation was overwhelming to say the least.

Suzaku chuckled as he moved around so he was facing Tk. "I wanna see you laugh, I wanna see your wiggling toes close up.“ He reached up and rolled down the socks till he could touch the bare heel and ankles with his fingers. He tickled all the skin he could there, occasionally pushing the sock up a centimeter or so with his fingertips.

"PHEHELASE NO HAHAHAHA ITS EMBABAHAHRESHIHING” TK said, tears quickly forming in his eyes. The truth was he was enjoying the sensation and embarrassed by it at the same time. Suzaku’s hands were much larger than his, and danced around his feet at a much more efficient rate. Quickly the managed to find his sweet spot at the top of his heel, causing him to burst out in laughter all over again, but about an octave higher.

Suzaku focused on that sensitive area for at least five minutes. Until he got bored and decided to hurry things up. He pushed the socks up and off and began tickling the rest of TK’s feet, he especially liked how cute his bare little toes were. "Your feet are really adorable Takeru, I could just eat them up.“

"WHAHAHAT HAAHAHEHAHAHA” TK of course knew that his senpai was implying, and would’ve curled in his feet if he could, but alas, because of the tickling his feet were in a constant state of either being curled in or being spread wide out, and at this moment, they were spread wide out, seemingly waiting for the attack on them.

Just as Takeru feared, the brunette leaned in and took a deep whiff of the odor of the blonde’s feet. He began licking across all ten toes before going in-between the two end toes on his left foot. "Mmmm, they taste great too.“ He could feel blood rushing south in his body once more, and he knew that he would eventually have to deal with another orgasm tonight at least.

"Uh…HAHUAHAH” TK began letting out a strange mix of moans and laughs, some moans louder than others. It felt amazing to have the older man’s tongue wrapping itself around his toes, but at the same time, it tickled more than anything he had ever felt before in his life, it was like Suzaku’s moist tongue was working magic on his toes.

Suzaku reached the first big toe and took it between his lips. He sucked it long and hard as his tongue danced over the skin. His fingertips were now tickling right on the sweet spot above the heels.

TK began sweating and crying with laughter, the warm and wet muscle tracing over his toe was just too much for him to contain. The sweat and tears left his body at a rapid rate, making his feet nice and moist with sweat and his face tearstained rather quickly. “SUZAHAHAHKU IHTS THOHO MHAHCH” TK struggled to get out his words, and didn’t know if he’d be able to let out another slid word again any time soon.

Suzaku let the toes from his lips with a pop. "Alright blondie, I’ll have mercy on your and go someplace else…after this!“ He quickly began scrambling his fingers anywhere over the ticklish feet he could reach. He loved seeing his kouhai as a giggling pile of goo.

The fingers moved so fast TK could hardly contain himself. Some of the noises that escaped his mouth were laughter, others were hard to identify, but were probably just him trying to speak in the laughter. His brain quickly turned into mush as he felt the fingers all over his feet, hitting his sweet spot again and again and random intervals.

Suzaku slowed his pace until it was a gentle stroking over the soft flesh. He kissed each sole before getting onto the bed and settling right above Takeru’s obvious erection. "Alight Takeru, two choices.” He held up his fingers to show him. "Either I lift up your shirt and go to town, or I take off your pants and tickle everywhere but your groin.“ His smirk seemed to grow as his slightly more sadistic side moved in.

"Uhm I…I don’t know” TK said blushing, avoiding eye contact at all costs. He knew either one was going to be unbearable for him. He wanted his throbbing member to be released from its confines, but he also wanted to feel the older male’s big hands on his torso.

“Well too late now, I guess you need more tickling.” The brunet announced as he pulled the blonde’s shirt up, he left it just covering his eyes so he couldn’t see what he was doing. Slowly his hands floated just above Takeru’s body, picking carefully where he would strike before finding the perfect target, the boy’s sensitive skin on his ribcage.

TK felt the heat of the hands less than an inch away from his body, he tried to move, he tried breathing in, but he couldn’t, he was restrained and was stuck to receive whatever treatment Suzaku deemed fit to give him. He felt the hands stop and braced his whole body for the worst.

Suzaku dug in, his fingers tasting the ticklish flesh of the bound blonde. "Tickle tickle tickle Takeru!“ He said in a singsong tone. He smiled as he watched the boy bounce around and try to move away in vain.  
"SHATHHAHEHPH” TK tried talking through the laughter, but his shirt just muffled his words and caught on his breath, making it impossible to speak, his laughter got louder and louder, his body moved and thrusted as much as it could, The feeling of not being able to see what was happening just made the tickling so much worse and made him so much more sensitive.

Suzaku’s fingers wiggled up his sides and ribs, back and forth until he dove into the blonde’s armpits. "Look at you squirm, ha-ha you might be as ticklish as me!“ Suzaku giggled as he remembered his own torment and wiggled his toes.

"SHAHEHAHAHAHAH PHEAHAHAHAH” The blond tried letting out some words, but he had been reduced to an insane amount of uncontrollable laughter and sensation, it was like every nerve in his body was being stimulated and played with at once driving him to his peak as fast as possible. He couldn’t see what was happening next, and he had long since lost the concentration required to be able to sense the body heat from his friends hands, everything was taking him completely by surprise.

Suzaku decided to mix in some pleasure to this mush he was responsible for. So while his hands sped up in squeezing everywhere around Takeru’s underarms he began suckling and nibbling his nipples.

TK continued to laugh, mixing in louder moans of pleasure now, He still couldn’t see what was going on or what was happening next, he just knew that having his senpai’s body his close to his, touching him, playing with him, sucking on his nipples, stimulating him, just made blood rush south faster and faster, making him grow as big as possible.

Suzaku slowly began sliding down the blonde’s pale form. His fingers wiggling all the way down his ribs and sides as he reached his hips. He squeezed them rapidly while he sealed his lips over Takeru’s bellybutton. His tongue dipped inside and began tickling and pleasuring his senses.

TK’s eyes widened. He couldn’t tell what was going on at first, but he felt something new. Suddenly everything clicked, but by then it was too late, he was already in fits of laughter, his face rapidly becoming more and more tear stained by the second.

Suzaku added a bit of suction to his lips as his hands slowly move down and moved TK’s pants down below his knees. "Mm…You ready for more Takeru?“ He asked, his hot breath passing over the clothed erection.

TK was still dazed from the tickling, he wanted to say yes, he wanted to tell Suzaku how badly he was ready, but all he could let out was a moan to signal yes. He felt the hot breath over his member, it was amazing simply feeling the breath there, and he couldn’t wait to find out what came next.

Suzaku began licking the fabric, tasting a bit of the saltiness from a damp spot previously showing. "Mm, this is gonna be good, trust me.” He felt his own erection pulse as he massaged the fabric with one hand as the opposite began lowering the elastic band so his breath could cool the hot flesh.

TK felt his member slowly being released into the hot air, his senpai’s breath on it, causing his senses to drive into overload. If he could’ve he would have gripped something, but he was still restrained, so he found himself just clenching his fists. He still couldn’t see what was happening, but as he felt the hand massaging his member, summoning his pleasure, using the breath to call it forth, he had some ideas about what was going to happen.

Suzaku gave a few slow and steady pumps to his friend’s cock. He blew over the tip before taking it down halfway and beginning to hum. He sent vibrations down through his shaft as his hands massaged around his shaft and balls.

TK let out a mix of a cry and a moan, he had never had another guy’s mouth around him before, and mixed in with everything else he had been driven to tonight, this sensation was overwhelming. A constant stream of precum found its way out of him as his body began thrusting with a mind of its own.

Suzaku stopped sucking for a moment. Taking the cock from his mouth he got up and began rummaging through the boy’s drawers. “Hey TK, you told me once you had lube for jacking off right? Where is it?” He was searching desperately as his own erection knocked on the front of his pants again.

“Ah…In box…under bed” TK said, his face still covered by the shirt. His cock stayed throbbing and hard the whole time, still leaking a fair amount of precum.

Suzaku nearly dove under the bed, finding the right box he retrieved Takeru’s small pink bottle of strawberry lube, giggling to himself. He poured some of it on his fingers before getting an idea. Crawling back onto the bed he used his dry hand to pull TK’s shirt down before undoing his pants and bringing his hard manhood back into open air. "Takeru…you wanna help me out a bit?“ His dick mere inches away from the blonde’s mouth.

"Mhmm” TK said, leaning up his head, taking the head into his mouth, sucking it as hard as he could. His own cock getting harder and harder by the second. He hummed and licked across the slit of his senpai’s hard, throbbing member, and knew he wanted more, so he slowly took more and more into his mouth, till he was at the base, pumping it with his lips.

Suzaku let out a flustered moan. "Ok…that, that’s good.“ He withdrew his manhood as he didn’t want to cum again yet. Moving back down, he covered the blond’s face again for fun before he took his cockhead into his mouth again. As he bobbed his head and licked along the slit his lubed fingers began probing his entrance.

TK let out a loud moan when he felt the taller boy’s fingers enter him. His entrance was tight as ever from his body being stimulated, so every small movement was just pure pleasure. His senpai’s fingers brushed against his prostate causing him to let out a loud moan.

The brunette released Takeru’s dick from the warmth of his lips. "Heh, you’ve used your fingers before haven’t you?” Suzaku lifted an eyebrow as he withdrew his fingers once he was properly prepared. “Get ready…” He aligned himself before pushing the head of his slick cock into the blonde’s anus.

TK’s entrance clamped around the large member entering him, making the way all the tighter for Suzaku. His cock continued to twitch and let out a stream as TK moaned loudly. Every sensation at this point was pure pleasure, regardless of how big or small it was.

Suzaku buried himself completely before beginning to thrust in and out at a slowly increasing pace. "Takeru…so tight..ah.“ Suzaku moved faster and harder as one hand began pumping TK just as hard.

"A-AH SENPAI” TK cried out as the hard cock hit against his prostate. TK was brought closer to orgasm by every movement his senpai did inside of him. He felt the hand wrap around his member, and this was bringing him close to release at full speed, TK clenched his hands into fists and felt every sensation possible. He felt the throbbing cock inside of him getting closer and closer to exploding.

“Cum for me Takeru! We’ll go together!” Gripping his hips with his free hand Suzaku began thrusting right at the proper angle as he squeezed his lover’s member.

TK, was close. He had lost the ability to make words and was just moaning in pure pleasure. He moaned loudly as his whole body seemed to tense up, His entrance clamped tight around the thrusting dick. His insides seemed to shake, his toes spread out, and everything got ready for the final moment. He wrapped his legs around his friend for support and knew what was about to happen. In one moment his insides seemed to erupt from him and he climaxed the biggest he had ever done in his life.

Suzaku was a bit marveled as he felt the sheer amount pulse through TK’s cock. In one instant he thrusted deep inside him and released for the second time that night. "Oh gah! AAHH!“ His large cock seemed to shake with pleasure, sending sensations through his entire body.

TK breathed heavily and relaxed his whole body. "Ah…thankyou…Senpai” TK said. His stomach rose and fell in the stillness of the moment. If his hands weren’t restrained he would’ve placed them against Suzaku’s, but instead he just lay there, basking in the aftermath.

Suzaku waited a few moments before pulling out. He walked over to the bathroom with a bit of a wobble in his stride. He got a hot towel before coming back; he thanked the gods as he walked with a shrinking member out in the open that nobody was home. He proceeded to clean himself and Takeru off.

“Hey senpai” TK said, using his jawline to push the shirt down. “Think you could unlock these now?” he said with a grin, referring to the tight restraints.

Suzaku grinned as he finished cleaning them and zipped his pants up again. "Sure thing, after a bit more fun.“ He walked down and dragged his fingers up the blond’s soles. He scratched at the toes before releasing both feet.

"HAHAHEHAHAH” TK was extra sensitive now, so the simple dragging of fingers was overwhelming. “WHAAYAYAHAHAH” TK cried out in laughter, it wasn’t long before tears found their way to his eyes again.

After releasing his ankles Suzaku kissed each toe before walking up. He dragged his fingertips along the blonde’s sides and wiggled them in his open armpits before releasing his wrists. "There we go, ha-ha Mr. Giggles.“ He teased.

TK just lay there, he had been overwhelmed so much he had lost the energy to move. He just looked up at Suzaku and smiled. "Uhm…Senpai…thankyou” he said. A small blush came over his face “Can we do this again?”

Suzaku leaned down and kissed his new Kouhai deeply. He pulled back with a blush of his own, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.“


End file.
